The immunopathology core will provide investigators within the Program Project with the ability to correlate functional studies with in situ morphological analysis of the types of cells and cytokines involved in local inflammation and immune response. 1) The following specialized techniques are available through the core facility. a) tissue processing and embedding b) cryosectioning: light microscopic and electron microscopic c) immunohistochemistry d) immunofluorescence staining and microscopy e) immunofluorescence staining and microscopy f) photography 2) The aforementioned techniques will be used to: a) examine cytokine regulation in the gut and brain in autoimmune disease b) correlate the effect of stimulation with various antigenetic peptides with changes in cytokine expression in gut associated lymphoid tissue and the central nervous system.